Watch The Throne
by Bittersweet Nostalgia
Summary: Fiona's struggle dealing with Eric's death and her journey setting out to make sure his legacy lives on... Pam/OC/Tara (Friendship) Eric/OC one-shot


******Disclaimer: I don't own whatever you recognize. I only own my OC Fiona. I wish I owned Eric Northman though, or he owned me *wink*.**

**D****ays before the present;**

I could hear the pounding beat of the house music playing right outside my tightly shut door. I still remember how it used to distract me and disrupt my tasks, but that was early on when I first started this business; which was six months ago to be exact. I had never studied or worked in business before let alone own one. I'm a psychologist but couldn't work anywhere. I had to decline tons of job offers due to the unfortunate series of events or in other words known as my life. I never thought things would turn out this way to be honest with you. I'm not one to give up though. I'd like to believe I'm a survivor, I've always been and I ain't backing down now.

A knock on my door snaps me out of my thoughts. "Come in…" I look up when I hear the door open only to see it's none other than Tara. You see, Tara and I never really got along much. You probably think I would as she's a "headstrong woman" and so am I. Well I don't buy it. I don't buy it at all, She's too whiny for my tastes. I must admit though, She has gotten a lot better after turning into a vampire so I don't really mind her. She's actually proved to be quite helpful.  
"Something on your mind?" I ask her as she looks stressed out. I can't help it as my psychologist mode switches on.  
She tries to say something but hesitates and takes a seat instead. "I couldn't help but wonder, Have you heard from her?"  
My earlier tired looking face transforms to mirror hers as I reply back "Not really..."  
As a result she leans back further into her chair and I sigh doing the same. This right here is the way we bond; this is what brings us together.  
"I feel like now is the time to say this, so I'll just go for it…"  
I nodded at her giving her the signal to continue  
"I wanted to thank you… for this, for everything"  
I gave her a small smile in return. "You don't have to thank me, not yet anyway"  
"I'm hoping it works…"  
"So am I."  
We both sat there in oddly comforting silence, relieved to be on the same page at the moment.  
Until she breaks it with a question "So, how are you dealing with…you know what?"  
"It's gotten better, way better"  
She nods at me deep in thought… "Well, I'd better get back to supervising…"  
I smile and look back down to the forgotten task that hasn't been completed.  
"Just let me know If you hear from Pam…"  
"You'll be the first to know, I assure you" and she's out the door.

**Six Months Earlier;**

I really don't get this town and its weird group celebrations, maybe it's a southern thing. I was still in the outfit that the vampire camp forced me to wear. Along with horrible experimentations on me as if I was a damn lab rat. Funny how a human like me was in a vampire camp to begin with. It's one of the cons of being able to do what I can. I'm pyro-kinetic; exactly like the human torch from the fantastic four series. Except for the fact that I can't fly with my fire. I don't think my power is capable of that, but I can surely kill a vampire, no matter how old. The old ones burn quicker. I've learnt to control my ability quite well by now. I'm not sure if I'd be able to kill a vampire that has had Bills blood though, which is originally Warlows blood as they are able to walk and dance in the sun. Hence the group celebration I mentioned earlier.

I however wasn't feeling up to dancing, I wasn't up for it at all. I had always been photo sensitive and so the sun was actually making me sick at the moment. All the pent up stress was catching up to me. I huddled next to a tree feeling really dizzy, my fingers occasionally lighting up with weak sparks of fire and then eventually dying out. As if I was a device running low on battery. I saw a being blocking my sunlight, too tired to look up, I felt someone wrap their arms tightly around me only to pull away a few seconds later. I see a tall vampire with long blonde hair looking at me with a bright smile on her face. Yes I said bright. Wow Pam just gave me a fucking hug. I must be running low on sugar right now. This can't be happening. "Did you just…Hug me?"  
"Yes I did! Why? I can't be happy to see you? Come to think of it I could even hug Sookie right now."  
"Okay, okay slow down there sweetheart. You hugging me is one thing, but hugging Sookie is a whole other story"  
She puts an arm around my shoulder and deeply sighs in return looking up and basking in the sun light  
"Oh you have no idea how good this feels." She closes her eyes…  
"I can imagine, but right now all the sun is doing to me, is making me sick."  
I manage to get up, leaving Pam alone to enjoy the day and her new found light while I lay down inside somewhere in Bills house, I don't give a fuck if he minds later on, I never was and never will be a fan of Bills. I mean it. He's just a power crazed two faced politician wanna-be to me. I'm a Bill hater and proud.  
On my way to his house passing by tons of dazed vampires I see a certain tall blonde Viking standing in a distance. "Eric…" I whisper to myself and his head moves in my direction, perfectly aligned with mine. I know he heard me. He smiles. I want to run over to him and give him a giant hug for freeing us out of that damn shithole of a place but I'm just too weak to do so. He turns his head to the other side looking at someone else… Must be Pam, and then he shoots up into the sky. What the fuck Eric? I'm really disappointed as to why he left and mostly worried about Pam but I have to rest no matter what. If I collapse now it'll be horrible, so off I go into the open house.

When I get out now energized by an hour long power nap I see a worried Tara standing staring at the tree I was sitting next to earlier. I go over to her and she immediately answers my upcoming question.  
"She's gone…" I raise an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Pam is gone! She went after him." Oh shit.  
I can't believe how Pam left Tara and Willa to fend off for themselves like this, especially in these dire circumstances. I kind of excuse Eric for this as he has just lost Nora, and is really hurting. But how can Pam do this? Threaten to release Tara and ask her to take care of everything in her absence. I really hope they took shelter, because every vampire in here just seem to have lost their ability to be in the sun without burning into crispy toast. I watch with wide eyes as they all run inside. The fun and games are over...

**Five Months Earlier;**

No one had heard from Pam or Eric since the day outside Bills house… Needless to say we're worried shitless. I know that they can take care of themselves but what if they were some place where the sun had gotten to them? What if they never come back. I'm not a vampire, and I'm not related to them. But they are my two closest friends here. If their gone. If they leave Bon Temps. I'm leaving as well… I hate how they didn't even say goodbye. I thought I meant more to them, at least as much as they mean to me if not more. I had gotten to know Willa a lot during this time, she's not as boring as I first thought she would be. She's actually pretty cool. I enjoy spending time with her. I love her sheer determination and slowly growing sarcastic dark humor. Speaking of sarcasm, I just miss Pam. I was eventually going to give up waiting for them. I already had an escape plan set. I was going to Chicago to accept that job offer that I declined months ago. I had emailed them recently and they were still ready to have me. Which was obviously awesome. I would really miss this place though, in spite of all the hurt and near death experiences. I would always remember the times I spent in Fangtasia, just chilling in Eric's office. I really don't know why I feel about him the way I do. I might be in love with him. Not only because he's gorgeous. Because of who he is. All this thinking is making me real sleepy. The second I try to drift away into much needed rest I see a shadow floating through the half open curtains. Assuming it's Eric I jump out of bed and walk towards the window. It isn't him though. "Pam?"  
Moments later we're in my living room sitting in suffocating silence.  
"Pam… what the fuck?" I know how lame I probably sounded but that's all I could think of, but seriously can you blame me?  
I was expecting a usual sarcastic reply but got none.  
"Pam?" I tried to get her attention… she seems to be in a trance. Staring ahead at nothingness.  
"Pam… PAM hey! Talk to me!" Still nothing  
"Pa…" She cuts me off  
"Eric is gone"  
"You mean he left Louisiana?"  
"He was in the mountains back in Sweden when we lost our magic" My heart stopped beating when I heard what she said, my brain couldn't make sense of it. I closed my eyes awaiting the blow I knew was about to come.  
"I couldn't get there in time..." At this I opened my eyes and I saw hers start to bleed. My own body was too shocked to function and produce tears. Now I was the one staring into nothingness. It was like I was watching everything happen from a third persons point of view. I saw Pam get up and whisper "I can't do this anymore..." and then disappear in a blur. I stayed in the same position for a long while. Seconds turning into minutes, minutes turning into hours. Time passed me by and I didn't feel it. I was numb. I had studied in psychology class about this. The grieving process, This is the first stage; denial.

Eric Northman is gone; He ceases to exist. He didn't just die, every inch of him sizzled in the light of the sun, he burned to death. Vampires are able to heal only when they are given blood and moved away from the sun. He had died alone. Suffered the agony of his own personal hell. My emotions started to build up, tears finally pouring out from my eyes. My power was activated. My fire was ignited by my sorrow. I started to feel it running through my body. I could feel its heat, but it didn't burn me. I closed my still leaking eyes, as my fire started to burst out of every part of me. Flames engulfing my form, all my emotions were turning into flames. If only it could burn everything away. I wanted to know how Eric felt in his last moments, screaming in pain. But I wasn't capable of it. It took all it could in me to calm the flames down. I didn't want to burn my house down. I had too many memories in it, too many memories of Eric. I had loved him with all my heart. It took his death to make me see that clearly. I collapsed on the ground, blood pouring out of my nose. I overworked my body.

When Tara visited me, she knew about Eric. I'm guessing Pam went to her and Willa before leaving to wherever on earth she went. I hate the way they just fly away when hurting. Why can't they just let people in? When she saw my petite form curled up on the ground she freaked out. She freaked out even more when she saw my empty wide bloodshot eyes watching as I produced a small flame out of the tip of my fingers, only to extinguish it a second later. I was stuck with doing this for a while. Not acknowledging her existence, or responding to her constant pleas. Until she threatened to bite me.

I spun around and stared her down right into the eyes.  
"If you even try to get those fangs near me, I won't even bat an eye before I burn you into toast all with my little pinky. You understand?" I threatened with said pinky bursting into a moderate flame.

I know I pissed her off, and probably hurt her by doing this. And she left without another word or look, leaving me alone to deal with my issues. I'd make it up to her later. Because she had no idea what she just did, she had triggered something inside of me. Something strong. Something powerful. I was using my pain as a driving force for the success of my just formed plan. I looked down at my wrist and smiled sadly at the two pointed scar. The only vampire i'd let to have a taste of my blood was Eric Northman. I'm glad I didn't get it healed, I was going to keep it for as long as I lived. I was going to do something for him. Something to pay him back for the amazing friend he has always been to me. I looked at my reflection on the shiny detailings of the bottom of my couch. I saw the image of an exhausted girl whose lips pulled in to a devious smirk.

**Present time;  
**

I was driving to work at the bar when I got the distress call from Sookie, I picked up the phone after a long struggle with getting it out from the passenger seat which it fell in.  
"Hey Sookie how's it goin'?" I do my best country impression  
"Fiona! We need you to come down here. There are infected vampires everywhere" Stress is pouring out of her words and I frown in annoyance  
"Oh no way man... again?" I sigh  
"Just get over here, we could really use someone like you right now"  
"Alright. Where you at?"  
"I'm right outside Merlottes, I mean Bellfluers"  
"It's still Merlottes for me, and always will be. I'm on way stay put with Alcide." I instruct her as I know very well how vulnerable she is. Without protection she'd die out there for sure. Hep V Vamps are super wild.

In a few minutes I'm walking towards the place where it's all going down at the moment. I can hear the screams and growls of vampires defending their new humans. Whom they have a feeding relationship with, in exchange of their protection of course. It's all real lame to me to be honest. I'm so glad I don't have to put up with that shit. I see a group of vampires come towards me as they notice me. I count and there appears to be four of them. For now I sourly. Enough for me to get into battle mode.  
"Come on now, Don't be shy" I start to gesture them over like an owner does to a dog who won't fetch  
"I'm not the one who bites here... I'm just..." I pause for a dramatic effect then look them dead in the eyes with a psycho murderer type smile  
"GONNA FRY YOU MOTHER FUCKERS TO HELL" I yell while running towards the now growling and multiplying vampire group  
And so it begins...  
I throw giant balls of fire at the first four smiling at them as they collapse. All in a good mood, until one of them sons of bitches tackles me from the back and throws me on the ground. If there's one thing I despise the most in a fight, it's being pushed on to the ground, and especially from the back. I find it disgusting.  
I slowly looked up to face the asshole who did this, If only looks could kill... I wouldn't have to engulf my frame into flames then. I used a move that I recently discovered. It was one of my favorites now. Caught people by surprise. Still consumed in fire I take a few steps back. It made the vampires think I was scared and backing away. I snickered evilly in my head. Little do they know. I kept moving back until I was exactly in the center, vampires circling around me. I shut my eyes and concentrated all of the power in my body to burst out in all directions at once. then BAM! It was like I exploded. I flew back further distance from the impact but couldn't help but smile. I killed the whole group. When I got back up to find Sookie and the rest of the people I saw that they were all watching me from the barbeque area. It was silent among them. They couldn't believe what they saw, so I innocently waved at them with a big cheesy smile, I mean come on, It's not like I just defeated a group of vampires by exploding into a giant ball of fire. I'm just a normal young woman. Yeah right.

After having to stay for the whole damn barbeque and dancing sessions (Thanks to overly persistent Sookie) that surprisingly continued after being attacked by Hep V Vampires. (I'll never get southern people) And after having Jason literally follow me around blabbering about how "awesome it was to be able to be detonate like a bomb". I finally got my way out of there and back in my car to go to the bar that I kind of own, and should be taking care of right now. So I go and just do that. Tara and Willa aren't in as they are still at the party. Leaving only Ginger to look after everything. Who greets me as I enter through the special back entrance only Tara, Willa and myself. Ginger isn't allowed through there not because I don't trust her, but only as she can be glamoured by vampires. I can't be fortunately for me. Otherwise I'd be gone by now. The bar seems to be doing good tonight, It's quite filled. I smile my way to my office. As I open the door though, I see something, or someone to be precise that I honestly thought I'd never get to see again.  
"The minute I heard the name Fangtasia and is back in the same sentence. I knew it was you." There was so much emotion in her voice  
"Pam, You came back! I just knew you would" I smiled wide and hugged her hard until she pulled away. I backed off a little thinking somethings wrong  
"You are back right? You have to be!"  
"Did you...Did you just hug me?" I blink in confusion... and then it clicks and I hug her again, this time shes smiling as well, or should I say smirking. It is Pam after all.  
"That feels like it was so long ago..." I trail off as I pull away.  
"It sure does. But I'm done with being emo, Eric always wanted me to be a true vampire."

In the midst of our reunion Tara and Willa joined in, Tara had felt Pam through the maker-progeny bond and had ran down here as soon as possible and finally all of us were getting the happiness that we truly deserved... Soon after closing time we were all sitting at the bar, Ginger was on the other side making herself a drink while the rest of us made use of the stools.  
"I know I'm rarely ever grateful anymore but I really want to thank you Fiona." before I could reply to Pam Tara chimed in while looking at Pam with love. "So am I, for bringing my maker back to me"  
"Well you really don't have to thank me. Fangtasia meant a lot to Eric even though he didn't show it when the governor took hold of it...and it obviously meant a lot to Pam. And it meant a lot to me..." I was being honest, Fangtasia really is very important to me, I've spent so much of my time here. It hurt a lot when it was taken away from me.  
"I know he isn't my father anymore but I still want to apologize to all of you" Willa looked guilty so I had to let her know "it's not your fault, his actions don't relate to you at all"

"Alright so everyone, I have an announcement to make... I never intended to keep the bar under my name. It will always be Eric's but he is gone. And we all know if he would leave everything to someone; it would be none other than Pam" I saw Tara and Willa smile as Pam looked emotional once again.  
"So Pam, you obviously own Fangtasia now, Tara can be whatever you want her to be" I wink at her to lighten the mood further  
"Fiona, I can't... not without him." I nod frowning "I understand." I did understand, Pam will always be taken back to the times she spent with Eric if she worked here again. It will never be the same. Never ending nostalgia.

"What if I could own the business? I mean I deserve to if none of you is doing it" Willa says out of the blue. This brings Pam into her usual self as she raises a eyebrow at the random request. And I chuckle remembering how Eric had once shared that Willa had demanded to taste his blood because she "deserved it" I guess people never change...

"I'm good with owning the bar thank you very much just not working in it..." Pam snaps at her "I'd go on a shopping trip with Sookie Stackhouse before I let a baby take over what I worked so hard on"  
As much as I am glad that Pam has her attitude back I felt the strange need to talk for Willa.

"Willa is a baby but she has proven to be quite the vampire as of lately" I say and move to a red couch seat and lean back on it  
Willa jumps to use this to her advantage. Smart girl...  
"I can run this place very easily trust me. I have experience"

"Fine. But I'm the owner or I'm outta here" Pam states in her signature southern drawl.

"Well I'm leaving either way, Chicago awaits I have to book a flight for anytime this week"

"So are we, we're taking a break from Bon Temps." Tara adds in and Pam plants a kiss on her lips

I get up and give Pam and Tara a hug. "I'm going to miss you two and your weird lesbian-ness" I then hug Willa and pat her on the shoulder "good luck baby vamp"

I hug a now drunk Ginger last "Keep screaming girlfriend! You know we love it when you do"

"Fiona! Wait before you leave , I was hoping to talk to you for a minute" she looks at me all doe eyed and hopeful

"Sure. Off to the office!" I playfully gesture her to follow me as she smiles at my lameness

"I can deal with everything on my own for sure. No question about that. But I..." I cut Willa off "I trust you, and so does Pam, if she didn't you wouldn't be given the opportunity. as far as the way things go round here. Ginger will be your guide. Just make sure one thing never happens. I mean never ever happens"

"Sure anything. I'll take care of it I promise" I smile at her eagerness

"It's actually pretty simple, don't let anyone sit on, or even touch, Eric's throne."

"Consider it done! I'll watch the throne."

"That's a great way to put it ... I guess I'm done watching the throne. It's your job now... " I grin and continue "Goodnight baby vamp" I add a wink for good measure and off I go, out of Fangtasia and soon out of Louisiana. Right before driving away I gaze at the inside of my wrist , at the bite marks; Eric's bite marks. I think to myself "_I guess I am really yours, forever_."

**Finish.**


End file.
